Life on Earth and McKinley High Chapter Six
by Quiteshy
Summary: Santana and Brittany agree to a meeting at the alien home. John sings a solo in Glee club. Santana is confronted by an angry Alice.


Chapter 6 

My sisters and I met in the cafeteria for lunch. Barbara texted me saying she was having lunch with Quinn today and passed on her apologies. I was happy for Barbara and wanted more news. I had an assignment to finish in the library after school and would have to wait.

The cafeteria was packed today. The usual sounds and a familiar scent filled the air. We quietly ate our lunch until Alice broke the silence.

"I didn't know Grace and Glenda were on the menu today?

We couldn't see Brittany or Santana though we knew they were close. They were giving off an obsession scent which was overwhelming. Glenda asked Grace if she was willing to style Santana's hair. She agreed providing that Brittana were available this Saturday. I suggested the girls should be invited to stay for dinner and a sleep over. It was difficult for us to get to know Brittana at school so I thought this was the best way. We had spare beds so space wasn't a problem. We agreed on the proposal and Glenda volunteered to ask the girls.

Brittana weren't hard to find. They were sitting two tables behind us and stopped chatting when Glenda approached them. Glenda told us the girls were reluctant at first though agreed to the meeting. I knew they would. It is difficult to say no to Glenda when she turns on the charm.

I was in the library finishing my assignment when I received a text message from Glenda. She told me Alice wasn't happy and wanted me to come home as soon as possible. Glenda and I normally communicate telepathically so receiving a text message was unusual. It quickly packed my books and hurried home.

Glenda greeted me at the front door. My sisters had phased into panthers and were waiting for me to speak to Alice. I found Alice sitting in the backyard staring at the stars. I asked her if I could sit with her to and she responded with an approving growl. Alice told me she was home sick. She missed being a warrior, protecting me and was jealous of the human friendships made by her sisters. I understood why Alice wasn't enjoying life on Earth and promised to make it up to her. I assured her that I still needed her protection even though we weren't at war with Earth. The level protection was different and that I would help her make the adjustment. I reminded her that it was my turn to sing a solo at Glee rehearsal tomorrow. I offered to sing her favourite Rod Stewart song if it would cheer her up. Alice excitedly jumped to her feet and started swinging her tail. I received chorus of laughter in my head from my panther sisters who knew that Alice's favourite song was definitely not mine! Alice sped into the house leaving me to follow her.

My sisters had phased back to their "human" form and were waiting for me in the lounge room. Barbara waited for me to be seated before she started to speak.

"Quinn and I have decided to pursue a relationship outside of school. She wants to take it slow and I agreed."

"Do you know what "take it slow" means?" enquired Grace.

"Yes, it means that I have to be patient" said Barbara.

"Do you intend spending time together at school?" asked Glenda.

"Yes, as much as possible though it won't be easy. To maximise our non-school time together, Quinn has invited me to spend the day with her on Saturday and to stay overnight".

"That's a great idea. It will give you the opportunity to get to become better acquainted. Unfortunately, you will miss meeting Brittana". I said.

"Why, what's happening?" asked Barbara.

"Grace had agreed to give Santana a makeover. The girls will be staying for dinner and overnight" I replied.

Barbara burst out laughing.

"Grace you hate Santana. Why do you want to give her a makeover?"

"Santana doesn't bother me. She has little respect for the students at school which I find annoying. Brittany liked Glenda's hairstyle and wanted the same look for Santana. I was happy to oblige." said Grace.

"I wish I could be here. I hope I get to see her hairstyle before you kill her!" said Barbara still laughing.

"Just worry about your human girlfriend. Glenda and I have big plans for Brittana!" growled Grace.

I wasn't sure what my sisters had planned. Glenda wore a sly smile and wasn't saying anything. I thought a timely reminder was in order.

"Remember to be gentle with the human girls. It is important they feel comfortable around us."

"Yes, you told us before. We know they are fragile," groaned Alice.

"They are also emotionally fragile. I want Brittana and Quinn to feel safe in our company," I added.

Alice arose from her chair and glared at me.

"The only way to know if the humans feel safe around us is to reveal our secret identities. Brittana and Quinn relate to us as human girls. I'm not sure how they would react if they knew were instinctive killers with super strength and speed. I am not happy because we can never be ourselves around them."

My sisters looked at me though were silent. We all knew that sacrifices had to be made for us to live on Earth. Until now, I didn't realise the strain it was taking on my family. A decision would have to be made…and soon!

This morning was Glee rehearsal. I promised Alice I would sing "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" by Rod Stewart. My sisters love the song because it has a good beat. I like it too except when I am lead vocals.

We walked into the choir room to find the Glee girls sitting in one group and the guys in another. Quinn laughed when I looked at her. I think Barbara told her about my song selection. I started to sing and got a great reaction from the girls. They cheered through the song and patted me on the back after the performance. Alice decided to sit in my lap rather than on the spare seat next to me. I am used to Alice to sitting on my lap at home though not at school. The guys didn't seem to mind though the girls were surprised. Santana wasn't impressed with Alice. She whispered a comment to Brittany which could be heard by my sisters. Alice growled quietly to me. I knew there would be trouble after class.

Alice confronted Santana outside the choir room.

"If you have a problem with me, say it to my face!"

"Oh look, its Alice! Why don't you lap dance your way back to Blunderland!" scowled Santana as she walked down the hall. At the blink of an eye, the tall blonde she had brushed aside was standing in front of her.

"Listen, Insultana. The next time I hear you insulting me or my family, there will be consequences," snarled Alice.

Santana couldn't push past Alice this time. The flirty blonde that sat on my lap in the choir room had turned into a brick wall. I can't control Alice when she gets this angry. I sent Grace to call her off before she started to phase.

To be continued….


End file.
